starilign_ppg_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Mochi
Mochi Mochi is a main mascot but only appeared in season 3 of starilign tv show. Mochi is a pink rabbit-like creature who holds the ultimate Power. she was supposed to be introduced in powerpuff Girls legends but after a lot of Changes have come so the creator can make her own characters she desided to have her in starilign series. she was originally a dragon in the beginning appearance mochi have dark pink fur but not the White colour on her face with two yellow stripes. her ears are much longer than her head with a blue hairtie with a red heart and yellow ribbons and light pink inner ears. she's a Little bit shorter than the other heroes. she have dark pink Eyes and a nose shaped as a heart. she have a pink heart on her forehead and stomach. she have a long tail with a big heart at the end on her tail. she also having a yellow bowtie with red stripes personality she's Young and innocent like a baby but also protective. she's know as creature of Powers who can make portals and have different Powers but some of them are uncontrollable for example when she sneezes it came a beam out fro the heart on her forehead. she's being protected by the heroes so no one can get the ultimate Power of Mochi in her dragon form she have a adult-like personality and very protective and confidence. she are so much stronger than before seasons season 3 (World tour) she first appeared in world tour where she meet up with Star and the others when they are in space for the mission. she helps them to travel into different planets by making portals. she said that something evil are after her so she being protected by them. after when the heroes got the secret amulet from Emily and Zero the mysterious man showed up and took the secret amulet and Mochi from them and used it, he then become into a gigantic dragon and in the secret amulet there's Mochi inside, Emily came to him and are ready to defeat the heroes and defeat Star, and Zero are unconscious. Star also remember she brought the star gems that she used (was showed in season 1 and 2) she used them and transformed into mega Star so she can defeat the villians. in episode 52 after defeating Emily and the mysterious man, saved Mochi and Zero woke up they all Went back to starland. Katie wanna know who the mysterious man is so she took the hood of him and it revealed it was Emily's big brother. Star was asking to him why he's doing it and is because he was left behind, bullied and being not noticed, Star understand of that and so do the others and hugging him. (he's at the goos side now). Emily and Zero fled from the Soldiers from being arrested they end up in a dark forest. Emily and Zero saw a big house and they both entered it. Everything are just normal but she going to live there and uses her magic around the house so the Soldiers can't come in. in the end of season 3 Mochi stays with Star and the others and the mysterious man are good and his name is Kai powerpuff Girls and starilign Worlds collide she appear as a major characte who open a portal after stage, after stage, she also can teleports the heroes to different Worlds.